Je n'ai pas d'autre ami comme toi
by Hamelina
Summary: Hermionne fait ses bagages, elle s’apprête à partir et se souvient, elle souffre d’aimer son meilleur ami et de ne pas pour partager ses sentiments avec lui, elle pense que l’éloignement la guérira…Mais la vie réserve parfois des surprises.


JE N'AI PAS D'AUTRE AMI COMME TOI…

Je contemple la petite cuisine blanche et bleue où je n'ai jamais cuisiné de bons petits plats, lorsque mes amis viennent dîner je commande des repas tout prêts, à la vérité je suis une piètre cuisinière, Ron me taquine toujours avec ça, il me dit que lorsque j'aurais des enfants, ils seront obligés de se faire inviter par Molly s'ils veulent manger de bons gâteaux, il a probablement raison.

Mon regard balaie l'appartement.

Mes valises sont posées là, dans mon petit salon où j'ai lu tant de livres devant la cheminée, vautrée dans le canapé recouvert de tout un tas de coussin plus bariolés les uns que les autres ou assise sur le tapis moelleux, j'aime cette ambiance chaleureuse et confortable, cela me rappelle la salle commune des Griffondors ou nous aimions tant nous retrouver.

Mes amis ont aimés cet appartement autant que moi .Nous y avons vécu des soirées inoubliables, faites de fou rire et de jeux, de disputes et de grandes discussions ou nous refaisions le monde, du plaisir d'être simplement ensembles et vivants.

Mon estomac se sert mais je sais que je ne dois pas céder à l'attendrissement sinon je ne pourrais pas partir.

J'ai tant de souvenirs dans cet endroit que c'est un déchirement de le quitter.

Pourtant depuis quelque temps rien n'est plus pareil.

Je me force à me lever le matin, Je me force à partir au ministère de la magie ou le poste de directrice du département de protection des créatures magiques n'arrive plus à me passionner, Je me force à voir mes amis chaque soir ou presque et chaque week-end chez Arthur et Molly.

Mais chaque jour tout cela devient plus difficile.

Je le côtoie mais il ne me voit pas, ou plutôt si, il me voit, je suis son amie, sa sœur, sa confidente, je suis tout cela et rien de plus n'en fait.

Je suis celle qu'il vient voir à chaque peine de cœur ,celle qu'il taquine gentiment en lui demandant si enfin elle a trouvé son alter ego masculin ou tout au moins un petit ami digne de ce nom .

Je suis moi et il est lui et c'est bien ça le problème.

Je suis moi, la fille qu'il côtoie depuis ses onze ans, celle qu'il aime bien ….

…c'est le « **bien** » qui est de trop.

Je déteste ce rôle d'amie qui me tue à petit feu et pourtant …..

J'ai aimé être cette amie chère, celle qui le houspillait pour qu'il fasse ses devoirs, qui le ramenait dans le droit chemin, qui lui remontait le moral lorsque celui-ci était en berne.

Oui c'est vrai ce rôle là me convenait car j'était moi, Hermionne Granger la plus intelligente de toutes les sorcières que Poudlard ai compté.

Mes deux meilleurs amis m'écoutaient souvent, j'étais une fille, un puit de sagesse et de bons conseils, j'étais peut être un peu imbue de ma petite personne mais je les aimais tendrement … tous les deux.

Mon Harry, mon frère… rapports simples avec lui ….je m'inquiète pour toi et tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Je savais parfaitement ce dont il avait manqué et ce dont il avait besoin, lui en retour m'écoutait patiemment même lorsque je le soupçonnait de penser à tout autre chose qu'a ma fastidieuse conversation.

Harry si courageux et fragile à la fois, un caractère foncièrement patient et à l'écoute des autres, pourtant il y a chez lui cette partie sombre et rebelle qui m'a parfois effrayée.

Ce coté ténébreux de son caractère qui l'a aidé à supporter nombres de mensonges et d'humiliations surtout lors de notre cinquième année lorsque le ministère de la magie faisait courir sur lui des suspicions de folie.

Il en a beaucoup souffert mais a su transformer toute sa rage et sa frustration en une puissante force qui l'a aidé à vaincre le lord noir lors de l'assaut final.

Je pensais qu'il aurait du mal à s'en sortir, j'ai eu moi-même je l'avoue, des craintes quand à sa santé mentale mais curieusement, une fois que tout fut terminé il est redevenu le gamin paisible et doux de notre enfance.

Le grand poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules avait disparu.

Je pense que sa vie a réellement commencée à ce moment là, il s'est tourné vers Ginny et ils ont pu reprendre leur relation là ou ils l'avaient laissé. Il s ont l'air si heureux maintenant, que toute l'inquiétude que j'ai pu ressentir pour lui s'est envolée.

Ils vont se fiancer cet été.

Il mérite tout le bonheur qui lui arrive et je suis soulagée de la tournure des événements, Ginny est ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux.

Ginny, ma meilleure amie, elle connaît mon secret sans jamais l'aborder, elle comprend que je me refuse à en parler, Harry le sait aussi, forcément, et j'enrage lorsque je croise leurs regards chargés de tristesse à mon égard.

Je ne veux pas de leur pitié

Les voir est de plus en plus difficile, c'est pour cela que je veux partir, changer de travail, de pays, de vie.

Ce poste que l'on m'a proposé en Roumanie m'a donné cette opportunité

C'est pourtant si dur de tout quitter.

Ils vont tellement me manquer.

LUI va tellement me manquer.

LUI…Ron, mon deuxième meilleur ami.

Lorsque nous étions petits, il m'a exaspéré, blessé, consolé, fait beaucoup rire aussi, c'est le garçon le plus drôle du monde, le plus gentil et têtu …

Le plus séduisant …le bleu de ses yeux change avec son humeur… marine lorsqu'il est en colère, ciel quand il est heureux et presque violet lorsque quelque chose le tracasse, ça m'a toujours fasciné. Je n'avais jamais pensé que la couleur des yeux d'une personne pouvait être si changeante, mais peut être que c'est une particularité de Ron.

Je sais c'est ridiculement romantique mais je ne me lasserais jamais de son petit sourire en coin et de ses cheveux tellement roux et si longs, de son allure dégingandée….

De son courage aussi, s'il y a quelqu'un de courageux sur cette terre c'est bien Ron Weasley, sans lui nous n'aurions jamais gagné la guerre, il a toujours assuré les arrières d'Harry, l'a toujours protégé, il se serait fait tuer pour nous par loyauté parce qu'il nous aime, et nous nous serions fait tuer pour lui parce que nous l'aimons.

Il peut être si surprenant parfois, si gamin et si mur à la fois.

Pendant la guerre sa présence indéfectible nous a convaincu Harry et moi que nous étions invincible tous les trois ensemble et nous l'avons été, merveilleuse alchimie d'amitié et de compétences.

Moi l'intellectuelle, Harry le sorcier doué et Ron notre ciment celui sur lequel nous pouvions nous reposer ou faire nos griffes selon l'humeur.

Il a tout supporté sans broncher, les colères de Harry, ma nervosité, mes peurs, nos angoisses.

C'était lui le plus solide de nous trois, il oeuvrait dans l'ombre pour que nous menions notre tâche à bien.

Je ne me lasserai jamais de le contempler.

Le quitter est un déchirement.

Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour montrer mes sentiments.

Normalement lorsque l'on est adolescente et que l'on tombe amoureuse, on sait comment le faire comprendre à l'heureux élu et si on ne sait pas, on en parle aux amies qui vous prodiguent des conseils, bons ou mauvais, mais au moins on parle, on partage, on expérimente.

Moi non !

Pas de temps pour ça.

Les cours, les livres, les examens, c'était ça le plus important et puis la guerre qui se préparait, il fallait être prêt, ne pas perdre le contrôle, jamais !

Je ressentais bien des sentiments confus des qu'il m'approchait, de la jalousie en premier lieu lorsqu' il sortait avec Lavande Brown, comme j'ai pu la détester ! Ça me faisait tellement souffrir que je me vengeais sur lui de ma frustration.

Lorsqu'il l'a laissé tomber j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'enlevait le poids que j'avais sur l'estomac je me suis sentie toute légère et heureuse à ce moment là.

Ca n'a pas duré.

La guerre pointait le bout de son nez, il a fallut aider Harry dans sa recherche des Horcruxes, il fallait être là, à ses cotés pour la bataille finale.

Nous savions que nous n'en sortirions pas indemne.

Nous avons vécut une tragédie.

…..Poudlard était devenu un camp retranché, Voldemort avait décidé de porter le coup décisif à l'école .Les Mangemorts sont arrivés de tous les cotés, beaucoup étaient cachés dans la forêt interdite à couvert des arbres .Ils connaissaient d'anciens tunnels inutilisés qui menaient au château .Heureusement nous eûmes vent de ces préparatifs par Drago Malfoy qui finalement s'avéra être de notre coté. De nombreux renforts arrivèrent du ministère de la magie, Rufus Scrimgeour avait à cœur de faire oublier toutes les erreurs de son prédécesseur Cornélius Fudge, de toute façon le ministère ne pouvait pas occulter les événements.

Nous avons attendus huit jours cloîtrés dans le château, la tension était a son comble .lorsque les Mangemorts l'ont envahis nous avions depuis longtemps préparé la riposte avec Harry et L'OP.

Grâce à mes lectures, mes recherches et l'aide de mes amis, j'avais pu mettre au point en étudiant un vieux livre interdit, un sort mortel, un sort ancestral et impardonnable dont personne ne se souvenait,le sortilège d'Etussia.

Lorsque nous le lancions sur les Mangemorts à l'aide nos baguettes, ce sort qui produisait un gaz mortel les étouffait.C'est un sortilège épouvantable à la vérité et je ne suis pas fière de l'avoir redécouvert mais, nous n'avions pas le choix, c'était ça ou être tué à notre tour.

La bataille dura douze heures, les Mangemorts, surpris par cette arme qui leur était inconnue furent décimés, mais nos rangs subirent également de grosses pertes.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de dire à Malfoy tout le bien que nous pensions de lui à présent car il fut tué par Voldemort en personne, sa trahison ne pouvait rester impunie.

Nous perdîmes également, Seamus, Parvatti, Lupin, Colin et Denis Crivey, Susan Bones et beaucoup d'autre qui nous étaient chers.

Harry anéanti Voldemort lors d'un duel spectaculaire, même si celui-ci était affaiblit par la destruction des Horcruxes il s'est battu comme un enragé tant sa haine de Harry le consumait.

Harry lui, était à ce moment de la bataille calme et déterminé, il voulait sauver le monde sorcier et rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher, grâce à tout l'amour qu'il nous portait, de vaincre le mage noir. …….

Nous sortîmes hébétés de cet épouvantable carnage.

Ils nous fallut des mois, des années…non pas pour oublier… nous ne pourrons jamais…mais pour prendre une certaine distance par rapport aux événements

Petit à petit la vie a reprit ses droits, nous étions jeunes apres tout.

Ginny a finit ses études à Poudlard et a été engagée comme poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quiddich des Canons de Chudley, elle était vraiment la meilleure et elle l'est toujours.

Harry dont j'avait toujours pensé qu'il serait Auror est devenu professeur dans notre ancienne école, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal évidemment .Je crois avoir deviné que le professeur Mac Gonagall pense à lui pour sa succession, il fera un excellent directeur, il a été à très bonne école avec Dumbledore.

Ron lui est devenu Auror apres avoir hésité à faire une carrière de gardien dans une équipe de Quiddich mais il a estimé qu'une joueuse dans la famille c'était bien suffisant, Molly est très fier de lui.

Et moi, j'ai toujours voulu défendre et protéger les créatures magiques, les elfes, les loups garous, les centaures et tout les autres, je suis donc entrée au ministère où Scrimgeour, voulant faire oublier toutes ses erreurs passées a fait créer un département de défense des créatures magiques que je dirige à présent.

Il a également ouvert un département d'étude des moldus dont Arthur Weasley est directeur.

Nous nous en sommes plutôt bien sorti, nos vies professionnelles sont bien remplies et nous nous voyons très régulièrement, le Terrier est toujours notre point de ralliement, nous formons plus qu'un groupe d'amis, plutôt une famille agrandie.

Chaque événement est fêté comme il se doit, examens, mariage (Fred et Angelina, Charly et une charmante roumaine nommée Ioana), naissance (les jumeaux de ces deux derniers, Ciprian et Susan) les fiançailles bientôt de Harry et Ginny.

Tout est prétexte à faire la fête, nous avons du temps à rattraper.

Bien souvent les membres de l'Ordre qui ont survécu nous rejoignent chez Molly et Arthur et nous parlons de tout et de rien, nos conversations ne mentionnent jamais la dernière bataille mes parents sont également invités, ils sont devenus proches des Weasley.

Ils n'ont appris les dangers que nous avons encourus qu'apres la guerre, je n'oublierai jamais leurs regards empreints, rétrospectivement de terreur.

Arthur peut étudier avec délectation tous les objets moldus que mon père lui apporte et mes parents comprennent mieux le monde dans lequel je vis.

Tout est pour le mieux dans le meilleur des monde, je devrait être heureuse j'aime ma famille, mes amis et surtout lui …..

Je ne pensais pas apres la guerre que mes sentiments d'adolescente resurgiraient avec tant de force, je les croyais bien enfouis …là…. tout au fond de ma poitrine…..un banal coup de cœur pour mon meilleur ami, le genre d'émoi que l'on éprouve à quinze ans .

Mais je dois bien avouer que c'était bien plus que cela.

Lorsque tout a été fini, il a fallu reconstruire, aider, panser les blessures au propre comme au figuré .Nous avons été très occupé, chacun donnant le maximum pour que la communauté des sorciers se relève.

Ensuite, lorsque l'effervescence de l'apres guerre s'est calmée, il a fallut reprendre nos vies là ou nous l'avions laissé, finir nos études, chercher un travail et profiter enfin avec insouciance de ce que l'existence pouvait avoir d'agréable.

Ce que nous n'avions jamais fait.

C'est cet « après » qui fut difficile pour moi, nous avions été tellement sollicités que brusquement je me suis sentie seule et vulnérable. Toute cette agitation me manquait.

Et il a commencé à hanter mes nuits.

Et mes jours…

J'ai recommencé à penser à lui, sans cesse, non plus comme l'ami cher de mon enfance mais comme un homme …un homme dont j'étais …

…dont je suis amoureuse …dur de l'admettre…

Sa simple présence dans la même pièce que moi fait palpiter mon cœur plus que de raison.

Je ne compte pas les maux d'estomac et les nuits blanches, mes mains qui tremblent lorsqu'il me prend dans ses bras pour m'embrasser affectueusement…ma raison vacillent…et…

Tout cela doit cesser.

Ce soir je pars.

J'ai pris ma décision cela n'a pas été sans mal, le malaise qui m'habite ne se dissipera que lorsque j'aurai mis quelques milliers de kilomètres entre lui et moi.

Harry est au courant, lui seul, je n'ai pas pu lui cacher ma décision il me connaît trop bien, il m'a harcelé pour savoir, pour comprendre …Je lui ai dit, toute la douleur qui m'habite, mon cœur en lambeau chaque fois que le croise avec une nouvelle conquête, toute la difficulté que j'éprouve à m'éloigner d'eux …de lui…mais la nécessité de cet éloignement

Il n'a pas compris et nous nous sommes disputés, j'ai pleuré …beaucoup …

Il m'a prise dans ses bras, m'a bercé comme un enfant, a prononcé des paroles apaisantes, m'a conseillé de parler à Ron …

Je m'y refuse, je ne veux pas le mettre au pied du mur, la situation serait trop gênante pour lui comme pour moi .Un amour qui n'est pas partagé c'est déjà douloureux mais lire dans les yeux de l'autre de la pitié, de la compassion, je ne le supporterais pas.

C'est pour cela que je regarde une dernière fois cet appartement où j'ai été vraiment bien.

Je pensais construire ma vie ici à Londres, ne jamais quitter mes amis, je nous voyais vieillir ensemble, proches et complices.

Peut être me marier un jour dans la plus pure tradition sorcière, avoir des enfants…Dans mes rêves je suis toujours entourée d'une armée de petits rouquins…. allez savoir pourquoi… j'ai du trop fréquenter le Terrier…Il est vraiment plus que temps que je m'éloigne…

Ce soir est le dernier soir.

On frappe à ma porte …

Harry probablement…

Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre son discours moralisateur.

Je me dirige vers la porte en soupirant

« Qu'est ce que tu ???????...

….Ron ? »

« Bonsoir Mionne »

Il est planté là devant ma porte, l'air gêné.

Mon cœur bat la chamade, mes mains tremblent, je les cache derrière mon dos.

« Tu veux ….quelque chose ? »

Il entre sans que je l'y invite et balaie la pièce de son fabuleux regard bleu qui me fait toujours chavirer.

Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur mes valises.

« Tu t'en vas ? Sans dire au revoir ? »

Sa voix est chargée de reproches.

Il me regarde intensément.

« Oui… je …ç'est un peu précipité je sais ….pour le travail…j'aurais envoyé un hibou…je suis pressée. Je … »

Je bégaie et m'emmêle dans un discours incohérent tout en allant décrocher mon manteau.

Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?ce soir ?

Il fait un pas vers moi, je recule …nouveau pas, je recule encore.

Il sourit tristement.

« On va jouer à ça longtemps ? »

« ??Quoi ??? »

« Tu me fuis ! »

« Non … »

« Mionne arrête… Harry est venu me parler … »

Merde…. pourquoi Harry a-t-il fait cela ? …..abasourdie, je m'assoie sur un fauteuil, je n'ose pas lever les yeux, je sais que si je le regarde je vais m'effondrer.

J'ai honte de moi…honte d'être si faible en sa présence.

J'aimerai qu'il parte mais il ne bouge pas, je sens son regard peser sur moi.

« Mionne explique moi ce qui se passe »

Je baisse toujours les yeux ;

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? Je veux dire… Harry… »

« Juste que tu partais, et que… j'y étais probablement pour quelque chose »

Maudit sois- tu… Harry Potter !

Je dois lever la tête… il attend…Il m'attend…

Je n'y arrive pas …

Son odeur flotte autour de moi …un mélange d'apres rasage et de savon, un parfum d'homme qui n'appartient qu'à lui .Je ferme les yeux et frémis en le respirant.

« Tu as froid ? »… il s'approche

Je me relève précipitamment, saisis de nouveau mon manteau, cherche fébrilement mon sac à. main. Je me perds dans cette fiévreuse occupation.

« Désolée Ron je suis très pressée, on discutera un autre fois »

« Quand ? Tu reviens quand ? » La voix est sèche a présent

« Peut être cet été si je peux avoir quelques jours de vacances »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est dans cinq mois, tu te fous de moi ou quoi ! »

Le ton monte, il est cassant.

Mon cœur est déjà en morceau… il l'achève.

Il me saisit par le bras durement.

« Je t'insupporte à ce point que tu veuilles me fuir ? »

« Lâche moi ! »

Une dispute, ça je sais faire, on a une grande habitude même si ces dernières années c'était moins fréquent.

« Réponds au moins, c'est à cause de moi que tu pars ? »

Il tient toujours fermement mon bras.

Ses yeux se sont assombris, il est écarlate de colère contenue, je pense qu'il va bientôt exploser.

« Tu te prends pour qui, non mais franchement Ron, je pars parce que j'ai envie de changement, un nouveau boulot, une nouvelle vie ….. »

« De nouveaux amis ? »

Il a murmuré si bas que j'ai à peine entendu la dernière phrase.

Il a lâché mon bras et me regarde si tristement que je me sens fondre, je ne veux pas lui faire de peine, je vois qu'il est bouleversé.

« Peut être Ron, je vais sans doute me faire de nouveaux amis mais ça ne veux pas dire que j'oublierai mes meilleurs amis »

Je lui parle doucement, comme à un enfant un peu trop jeune pour comprendre la réalité des choses.

Il se laisse choir sur mon canapé, l'air accablé, saisit un coussin et le triture nerveusement.

Il se relève brusquement et fait les cent pas dans mon petit salon qu'il remplit tout entier.

Il se plante en face de moi.

« Je ne comprends rien Hermionne ! »

Il hurle et se sert de l'entièreté de mon prénom, mauvais signe !

« Je suis ton ami comme Harry NON ? Et moi tu ne me dis rien, tu t'apprête à filer à l'anglaise sans que personne ne sois prévenu …tes raisons m'échappent … ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, je n'ai plus onze ans .Je partirai d'ici lorsque tu m'auras donné une explication valable »

La nuit va être longue, je me sens prise au piège.

« Je t'ai déjà ….. »

« STOP ! Tu ne me balances plus tes explications foireuses comme quoi tu veux changer de vie et tout et tout, je n'en crois pas un mot »

Il fulmine.

« De toute façon Harry m'a dit que **j'étais** la cause de ton départ, alors dis moi qu'ai-je fait pour que tu me détestes au point de partir a l'autre bout du monde »

Faudra que je pense à avoir une sérieuse explication avec mon deuxième et trop bavard meilleur ami.

«Rien Ron tu n'as rien fait »

Justement c'est bien le problème.

« Pourquoi me déteste tu ? »

J'ouvre des yeux ronds

« Hein ?… »

Il s'est agenouillé devant le fauteuil dans lequel je me recroqueville.

Le détester, lui ! Drôle de quiproquo alors que la seule chose dont j'ai envie à cet instant précis c'est qu'il me prenne dans ses bras.

« Je ne te déteste pas, je ne te détesterai jamais Ron »

Inconsciemment je tends la main et la plonge dans ses cheveux que je caresse doucement, ils sont très doux.

Il me regarde, surpris.

Je retire prestement ma main.

« Désolée »…je bafouille

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris

Il me regarde bizarrement en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Mionne …tu ….tu n'es pas …. »

« NON ! » …j'ai répondu trop rapidement… je vois dans ses yeux qu'il a compris.

« Mionne, merde …..Quel idiot !!!! » Siffle t il entre ses dents

Il éclate d'un rire nerveux

Là c'est moi qui ne comprends plus rien.

Il reprend son calme.

Il est grave à présent.

« Toutes ces années que nous avons perdue…, je ne savais pas …je ne me doutais pas …je suis le plus grand crétin du monde »

Il prend mes mains dans les siennes, me regarde tendrement, ce regard qu'il n'a toujours eu que pour moi.

Pour moi ?

Non…. je n'ai pas pu être si aveugle ?

« Mionne dis moi pourquoi tu veux partir ….je veux dire… la vraie raison »

Sa voix se fait douce.

Je ne veux plus lui mentir...me mentir…

Je respire un grand coup pour me donner du courage.

« Je crois que je t'aime »

« Tu crois ou tu sais ? »

« Je sais »

La chape de béton qui pesait depuis des mois sur mes épaules s'est enfin envolée.

Il lève son beau visage vers moi

« Moi je le sais depuis que j'ai aperçu ta frimousse dans le Poudlard Express lorsque tu n'avais que onze ans …je sais que je t'aime »

Sa voix se brise mais je ne vois pas l'eau de ses yeux car mes larmes coulent sur mon visage, des larmes de trop d'émotion, de trop de bonheur soudain.

Il me tire vers lui et je tombe à genou sur le tapis il est quelque centimètre de mon visage, il essuie mes larmes furtivement, se penche et pose ses lèvres doucement sur les miennes.

Je n'ose pas bouger, notre premier baiser est très timide et très romantique.

Ses mains se posent sur moi, il caresse doucement mon visage, descend vers mon cou, mes épaules, il me sert doucement contre lui, je ressens tout son amour dans ces simples gestes.

Je me cambre un peu pour être tout contre lui ,je veux sentir son corps contre le mien ,je me régale de son odeur,je tremble contre lui ,j'en ai été privé si longtemps ,je veux tout de lui.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, plus fiévreusement cette fois, ses lèvres entrouvrent ma bouche et sa langue cherche avec impatience la mienne .Je répond avec fébrilité à son baiser.

Nos caresses se font plus précises, nos baisers plus profonds, nous sommes pressés, trop de temps perdu, nous devront rattraper toutes ces années à nous attendre alors que nous partagions le même amour.

Le tapis de mon salon sera le seul témoin de cette extraordinaire et merveilleuse première nuit.

Lorsque je me suis éveillée au petit matin blotti sous un grand plaid et toute entourée de coussins, j'ai senti son regard qui me couvait.

Je murmure timidement

« Bonjour »…

Il me fixe sans dire un mot .je vois dans ses yeux tant d'émotions qu'il ne peut me répondre.

Je me soulève sur un coude et caresse du doigt le contour de son visage, il a les traits tirés, sa peau est râpeuse de sa barbe naissante et j'aime ça.

Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, je me saoule de son odeur, il ferme les yeux, et soupire doucement.

« J'ai cru vivre un rêve éveillé cette nuit, je ne voulais pas dormir… j'avais peur que tu ne sois plus là… au matin »

Sa voix est enrouée.

« Je ne disparaîtrais jamais, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter de cela »

… ça ne risque pas …crois moi mon amour…

Je retrouve à cet instant le gamin inquiet et peu sur de lui, une bouffée d'amour m'envahit, je le serre dans mes bras.

« Je t'aime Ron, je t'ai toujours aimé, tu est le seul et tu l'as toujours été »

Maintenant je peux dire cela…pas dans mes rêves humides et solitaires… mais en vrai avec lui qui me regarde avec ses yeux si bleus et plein d'interrogation …c'est si bizarre et réjouissant en même temps

Son regard est empreint de tristesse.

« Toute ces années ou j'enrageait intérieurement des qu'un garçon t'approchait, aucun ne trouvait grâce à mes yeux, tu étais toujours trop bien pour eux .Toutes ces années ou je voulait te protéger sans te montrer l'amour que j'éprouvais pour toi …quel gâchis ! »

Je soupire doucement

« Toutes ces années où je crevais de chagrin chaque fois que tu ramenais une nouvelle fille le dimanche lorsque nous mangions tous chez tes parents… »

« Elles ne représentaient rien pour moi …aucune …je voulais juste te montrer que moi aussi j'avais une vie en dehors de nous trois… de la famille, je voulais avoir une vie normale …tu vois… une fille pour fonder un foyer et puis tout le reste…. mais aucune ne convenait jamais…aucune n'était …toi »

Je m'étonne pourtant :

«Tu me taquinais toujours pour que je déniche le bon gars, celui qui me conviendrait…je ne comprends pas ça Ron …si tu m'aimais …pourquoi ? »

« Par amour Mionne justement …Je pensais qu'il fallait que tu sois heureuse que tu déniche la bonne personne, celui qui passerait sa vie avec toi, qui te ferait des enfants….et ma jalousie maladive me faisait ensuite démolir systématiquement chacun des garçons que nous ramenais, je ne pouvais même pas imaginer que tu puisse faire l'amour avec ces types, ça me rongeait »

« Ca pour les démolir…tu faisais fort…avec l'aide bienveillante de Harry d'ailleurs »

Nous éclatons de rire.

Je ne me suis jamais douté de rien …pour moi j'étais un peu leur sœur et ils se comportaient tous les deux comme des grands frères protecteurs…un peu pénibles parfois, mais comme les garçons que je ramenais ne m'intéressaient pas plus que cela, alors je laissais faire les choses.

« Deux parfaits idiots, voilà ce que nous sommes …si nous nous étions parlé, nous n'aurions pas perdu tout ce temps »

« Du temps nous en avons maintenant et c'est ça qui compte »

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse avec tant d'amour que mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Nous sommes toujours nus sou notre couverture, je me serre contre lui, embrasse doucement la peau nue de son torse, il tremble un peu au contact de mes lèvres.

Je m'étonne de l'effet que lui font mes caresses.

Je découvre son corps avec ravissement et lui découvre le mien, je suis étourdie par un flot de sensations que je n'ai jamais ressenti avec aucun autre.

J'aime ses mains sur ma peau, ses mèches trop longues qui caressent mes seins, ses jambes immenses qui s'emmêlent aux miennes, j'aime tout de lui …

J'ai la drôle d'impression d'être comme une bouteille trop pleine…trop pleine de ma joie tout neuve, je vais exploser …

Je ne possède pas la clé du bonheur absolu mais je crois qu'à ce moment précis je m'en approche. Je suis persuadée que ça ressemble à ce que je ressens à ce moment là, serrée dans ces grands bras ,tout contre le corps musclé de mon géant roux.

L'avenir, je suis comme tout le monde je ne sais pas ce qu'il me réserve, mais ce que je sais c'est que le bonheur tout simple que je vis en ce moment, le bonheur de faire l'amour avec l'homme que j'aime, le bonheur de me réveiller à ses cotés…pour la première fois…

Ce bonheur là j'en suis sure je l'ai gagné pour le reste de ma vie…

Je l'ai gagné ce matin de septembre ou j'ai poussé la porte d'un compartiment dans le Poudlard Express et où j'ai croisé pour la première fois un fabuleux regard incroyablement bleu.

Non je n'ai pas d'autre ami comme toi Ron…

Pas d'autre amour comme toi…

Mais j'ai compris que pour tout recommencer je n'avais pas besoin de fuir, j'avais juste besoin de ton regard sur moi.


End file.
